El amor de una madre
by Mewstor
Summary: No hay amor mas grande que el de una madre... hasta que punto puede llegar una madre con tal de poder ayudar a su hijo? que sucede cuando el dolor estan grande que Ash decide que la madre que una vez vida le dió,ahora se la quitara... MEWSTOR REGRESA!


Mewstor regresa, después de largos 5 años de letargo, espero que les agrade esta nueva historia y esperen las continuaciones de las historias ya publicadas espero terminar las ya empezadas y así ser mas activo, espero les agrade esta nueva historia que esta basada en una canción que me inspiro mucho y que se las colocare al final de la historia, dejen reviews por favor, para saber si les agrada o no, eso si el fic es algo dramático y duro.

En una pequeña habitación cerrada protegida por grandes barrotes al fondo del mismo, en una esquina predispuesta e iluminada por un tímido rayo de luz que se filtra de una entreteja, se deja ver como una silueta balbucea y llora sin remedio alguno…

Era una mujer, pelo claro, apenas rebasando la cuarta década de existencia…

Rostro de Ángel…

Mirada sin alma…

Se encuentra de rodillas con sus manos tocando el suelo mientras copiosas lagrimas bañan el frió suelo de aquella prisión…

Su mirada refleja una desolación total, llora sin remedio, tal cual es su llanto que le cuesta respirar y toce para poder adquirir un poco de oxigeno, gira la cabeza de lado a lado…

No logra comprender la realidad

Es demasiada cruel y cruenta para aceptarse…

Es una pesadilla espeluznante que poco a poco tomo vida propia y como esculpida por un cruel destino, con azaroso destinatario…

Para mala fortuna de ella…

Quien la había recibido…

Balbucean palabras entrecortadas sin conexión alguna…

La imagen es desoladora, sus lamentos inconsolables…

Y su dolor interminable…

Una vorágine de sentimientos la azota orillándole al borde de la locura y la desolación…

Su razón fundamental para su existencia había desaparecido…

E irónicamente tuvo que ser ella la quien llevo a cabo esa desaparición….

Logrando un instante de calma se incorpora, se seca las lágrimas como puede, y se pone de pie, se acerca a la tenue luz que todavía se lograba filtrar escuetamente…

_El ocaso…_

Levanta su vista a un pequeño orificio donde se cuela la luz, el escenario externo no menos tétrico que el de la celda, una espesa oscuridad sopesaba por todo el lugar, era apenas ligeramente mas claro que dentro de las cuatro paredes, un helado viento se introduce, causando escalofríos a la angustiada mujer, un denso ambiente invade el lugar…

_Se hace pesado respirar…_

Y ahí se queda…

Parada….

Como esperando una respuesta…

Que jamás llegaría…

El tiempo avanza y el pequeño haz de luz poco a poco se desaparece, llevando de la penumbra a la casi completa oscuridad…

La mujer parece por fin resignada, retira la vista del agujero, con los ojos exageradamente rojos, y todavía con lágrimas…

_Nunca dejo de llorar…_

Se dibujan senderos en su rostro, caminos por en los cuales las lagrimas y la tierra del suelo del cuarto se juntan, dándole un aspecto demacrado, lejos de lo que realmente era…

Unos ojos sin vida…

Los ojos son los espejos del alma…

Y esos ojos claramente reflejaban claramente lo que había dentro de ella…

_No había nada…_

Lentamente se sienta pegando su espalda hacia la pared, y arrastrándola hasta desplomarse sentada, sus manos en la cabeza, jugando con su cabello, se tapa el rostro y lo oculta entre sus manos…

En esa espantosa quietud solo se escucha los lamentos que hacen eco en la habitación…

Los sollozos se incrementan…

Y las lágrimas regresan…

En un instante abruptamente baja los brazos, literalmente golpeando el frió suelo…

Al hacer esto, rápidamente siente un dolor intenso en su mano derecha, la acerca a la tenue luz que aparece por atrás de ella y puede ver un rojo vivo bañando su mano, es una herida profunda…

Todavía confundida acerca la mano a su rostro y puede sentir lo caliente de la sangre fresca que emana de su mano, la gira de ambos lados sin comprender aun la situación, la herida es profunda y bastante dolorosa, pero ella no tiene el mas mínimo signo de dolor o preocupación por la misma…

Luego de unos segundos, empieza a buscar en la oscuridad con que se había hecho ese daño, lastimándose de nuevo la misma mano, pero obteniendo un objeto…

Lo pone a la luz que aparece por detrás de ella y lo examina lentamente…

Brilla, rebota la luz…

Se trata de un pedazo de vidrio, cubierto de tierra, incrustado en la tierra, con terminación en punta, desquebrajado en las orillas y con mucho filo, tenia una punta realmente filosa que destellaba cuando la luz se focalizaba encima de ella.

La mujer hace unas muecas de desaprobación y desagrado al objeto que tiene en sus manos, y poco a poco empieza a rabiar…

Su rabia empieza a encenderse a tal punto que aprieta fuertemente el objeto cortante con su mano, haciéndola sangrar copiosamente, dibujando siluetas de dolor en su rostro, cuando no puede mas, deja de apretar, y se cambia el objeto de mano…

Se mira la mano, totalmente cubierta de un rojo encendido…

Luego de unos instantes, se le aclara la vista, se le agrandan los ojos, y de golpe deja de ver su mano ensangrentada y se mira la otra donde tenia el objeto, lo mira fijamente, perdiendo su mirada en el brillante y filoso cristal…

Mientras en su interior una lastimera idea de una salida empieza a formarse…

Mira fijamente el cristal buscando decidirse por la acción a realizar…

No tiene el valor…

Pero no tiene nada más en la vida porque luchar…

Lentamente y con el pulso temblándole, bañada en lágrimas empieza a acercar el cristal a su rostro, su movimiento de mano tambaleante en demasía se acerca peligrosamente.

No conforme, ni totalmente decidida, pega el cristal a sus labios y lo desliza por sus labios descendiendo hasta llegar a su cuello, dejándole un delgado sendero rojo.

El desenlace parece inevitable pero en el último instante la mujer detiene el movimiento contra su cuello y toma el objeto con las dos manos

Y se queda ahí…

Contemplándolo…

El resto de la noche…


End file.
